Die Drachenkönigin
by Lunalu
Summary: Es geht um Van und Hitomis Kinder, dennen es vorbestimmt ist in Frieden mit den Drachen zu leben.


Die Drachenkönigin  
  
===========================  
  
Hallo, das ist meine erst FF die ich je geschrieben habe und ich hoffe sie wird euch gefallen.*g*  
  
Kapitel 1: Der Anfang  
  
---------------------  
  
"Mama, Mama!"   
  
"Was ist den Ayumi?"   
  
"Papa zeigt Folken wie man fliegt, aber mir nicht. Das ist einfach ungerecht!",  
  
beleidigt und sauer setzt sich die 6 Jahre alte Prinzessin von Fanelia neben  
  
ihre Mutter unter einer großen Eiche.   
  
"Aber Ayu, du hast diese Woche schon zwei Kleider, durch das zeigen deiner Flügel, zerrissen und da gebe ich deinem Vater nun auch mal recht, wenn er dir keine Flugstunde geben will. Die Rechnungen des Schneiders werden immer größer seid du und dein Bruder auf der Welt seid! Du kannst nicht einfach immer wenn du willst deine Flügel ausbreiten nur um damit anzugeben!", sagte Hitomi streng,  
  
aber auch mit einer Art Belustigung über den Wutausbruch ihrer Tochter. 'Dass  
  
kann sie nur von Van geerbt haben. Ich war doch nie so!' Hitomis blick wanderte  
  
nun von Ayumi zu den andern zwei Personen im Schlosspark. Van war gerade dabei  
  
Folken zu zeigen wie man richtig und sicher Landet. Es waren die ersten  
  
Flugstunden der Zwillinge, nachdem Hitomi Van überzeugt hatte vor dem Volk keine  
  
Geheimnisse zu haben, dass hieße auch das sich die gesamte Königliche Familie de  
  
Fanel u erkennen gab, das sie vom Drachengottvolk abstammen. (Hitomi ist durch  
  
die Schwangerschaft zur Drachenfrau geworden.) Somit waren Folken und Ayumi  
  
richtig beliebt bei den andern Kinder im Schloss und in der Stadt. Der Tag verging schnell, für Folken viel zu schnell, und Van und Hitomi lagen  
  
abends zusammen im Bett und sprachen über die alten Zeiten.   
  
"Es ist schon merkwürdig warum mich die Lichtsäule nicht auf die Erde zurück  
  
brachte, sonder auf dem Marktplatz von Fanelia!"   
  
" Du bist eben nach Hause gebracht worden, mein Schatz. Ich weiß nicht warum du  
  
dir immer noch Gedanken darüber machst. Oder willst du uns etwa doch noch  
  
verlassen Hitomi?" Van war bei dem letzten Satz lauter geworden und in seine Augen spiegelte sich die blanke Angst wieder. Er wollte seine Hitomi nie wieder hergeben, dass hatte er sich damals geschworen, als nach Fanelia zurückkehrte und sie dort lächelnd und im Gespräch mit Merle vorfand.   
  
"Nein, mein kleiner ängstlicher König. Ich bin doch zu Hause, also beruhig dich  
  
wieder. Du würdest mich doch eh nicht gehen lassen!" Somit drehte Hitomi sich zu  
  
Van um und küsste ihn Leidenschaftlich.   
  
So vergingen 10 Jahre in denen nicht viel passierte, außer das Van nicht nur  
  
Folken sondern auch Ayumi im Kendo unterrichtete und dass das Königspaar jeden  
  
Vorschlag seiner Berater über Verlobungen der Zwillinge verwarf. Sie wollten das  
  
beide nur aus Liebe heiraten und nicht aus Politischen Gründen, so wie Van und  
  
Hitomi damals. Doch nach diesen 10 Jahren hing der Haussegen in der Familie  
  
schief.   
  
  
  
"Nein, Vater, ich ändere meine Meinung nicht mehr. Ich will keinen Drachen töten  
  
und somit auch nicht die Thronfolge antreten. Das überlasse ich Ayumi, sie muss  
  
ja keinen Drachen töten um Königin zu werden."   
  
"Folken, ich versteh dich, aber denkst du auch mal an Ayu, ob sie überhaupt  
  
Königin werden will!" "Ja, sie will. Ich habe mit ihr, Mama und sogar mit deinen Beratern alles ab- und besprochen. Deine Berater glauben sogar das man damit die Drache vielleicht etwas beruhigen kann. Denn es gab schon lange keine Thronerbin mehr! Außerdem werde ich es Morgen schon Verkünden!"   
  
"Ihr habt also schon alles hinter meinen Rücken abgesprochen!..................... Na ja jetzt kann man es auch nicht mehr  
  
ändern, aber du wirst deiner Schwester doch hoffentlich unterstützen."   
  
"So weit ich es kann werde ich es tun. Ach wann soll meine Verlobung mit Mira  
  
bekannt gegeben werde?"   
  
"Auch am besten Morgen." 'Mein Sohn der zukünftige König von Zaibach, unglaublich' Van war so sehr in Gedanken versunken das er nicht bemerkte, wie sein Sohn den Raum verließ und Hitomi den Raum betrat, erst als sie ihn von hinten umarmte schrak er auf.   
  
"Mensch, hast du mich erschreckt, Schatz!"   
  
"Entschuldige, das wollt ich nicht. Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse wegen  
  
Folken."   
  
"Wie könnt ich dir lange böse sein, das geht einfach nicht. Unsere Kinder werden  
  
eben immer Eigensinniger."   
  
"Das kommt daher das sie Erwaschen werden, so wie wir drei damals!"   
  
"Merle!" riefen Hitomi und Van gleichzeitig und drehten sich zur Tür.   
  
"Na, überrascht. Ich wollt mir doch nicht den ersten großen Tag meiner  
  
Patenkinder entgehen lassen."   
  
"Schön dich zusehen Merle. Wie geht es Tarek und den Kinder? Sind sie nicht mit  
  
aus Astoria gekommen?"   
  
"Nein, sie sind da geblieben, da Varia Fieber hat und die beiden Männer sich  
  
rührend um sie kümmern., konnte ich hierher kommen." So ging es noch lange weiter und die drei erzählten sich gegenseitig ihre  
  
Erinnerungen von früher.   
  
Nun war es so weit. Folken und Ayumi waren schrecklich aufgeregt. Gleich würde sie die Geschichte Fanelias ändern.   
  
"Folken es wird Zeit!" mit den Worten schubste Hitomi ihren Sohn auf dem Balkon,  
  
wo drunter sie fast das gesamte Volk Fanelias versammelt hatte. "Bürger von Fanelia, ihr fragt euch wahrscheinlich warum ich euch heute hierhin  
  
berufen habe. Es gibt zwei Gründe dafür. Der erste Grund ist, das ich die  
  
Thronfolge meines Vaters nicht antreten werde!" Ein raunen ging durch die Menge.  
  
"Ich verzichte auf den Thron, weil ich keinen Drachen töten will. Ich möchte  
  
nicht unnötig Blut vergießen, davon ist wahrlich im Schicksalskrieg genug  
  
geflossen. Meine Schwester, Prinzessin Ayumi Felicitas de Fanel wird euch eine  
  
gute Königin sein, so wie ihr Gemahl, wer auch immer das sein mag!" Ein Gelächter und geklatschte begann. "Der zweite Grund ist meine Verlobung mit der Prinzessin Mira aus Zaibach!" Folken und der Rest der Familie die nun auch auf dem Balkon stand, verschlug es  
  
den Atem, als die Bürger von Fanelia anfingen zu jubeln. Damit hatten sie nicht  
  
gerechnet! Doch war anscheint der Zorn auf die Zaibache in den Jahren verflogen.  
  
Nun war es an Ayumi dran zu sprechen. "Volk von Fanelia, ich hoffe das ich euch eine würdige und gute Königin seien  
  
werde. Und um es schon mal gut anfangen zu lassen, soll heute gefeiert werden.  
  
Also lasst das Fest beginnen!" Jetzt war das Volk erst recht begeistert den es rief immer wieder: " Hoch leben  
  
Prinz Folken und Prinzessin Ayumi!" Die Königsfamilie feierte zusammen mit dem Volk auf dem Marktplatz, als plötzlich ein Soldat rief:   
  
"Drachen! Wir werden von Drachen angegriffen!"  
  
Kapitel 2: Das neue Schicksal der Zwillinge  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Das neue Schicksal der Zwillinge "Was, warum ausgerechnet dann, wenn alles so gut läuft. Papa tu doch was!" Ayumi war total aufgelöst. In ihrer ganzen Aufregung vergaß sie, dass sie nun  
  
auch für die Sicherheit des Volkes verantwortlich war, nicht nur Van. "Folken, Ayumi folgt mir. Hitomi und Merle beruhigt ihr bitte die Leute und  
  
bringt sie in Sicherheit. Los Soldaten wir werden Fanelia nicht schon wieder untergehen  
  
lassen. Das schwor ich beim Drachengott!" Die Arme wurde in zwei Teile aufgeteilt, der eine ging mit Van und der andere  
  
Teil half Hitomi und Merle die Bewohner der Stadt in Sicherheit zubringen um dann  
  
zu den andern an die Stadtmauer zutreffen. Nun standen sie da, die Soldaten mit  
  
Bögen und Pfeilen auf der Mauer und mit gezogenem Schwert hinter der Mauer. Nur  
  
3 Personen standen vor der Mauer. 2 mit Schwertern und deine mit den Artefakt  
  
Drachenstab. Jedoch nicht angriff bereit, doch jeder Zeit bereit die Waffe zu  
  
ziehen. 'Jetzt macht sich das Geduldts Training von Papa doch noch bezahlt. Ausgerechnet  
  
heute beschließen die Drachen uns anzugreifen. Ich flipp noch aus, die sollen  
  
endlich wieder verschwinden!' Ayumi wurde langsam immer mehr ungeduldiger. Die Drachen kamen immer näher bis die zwei ältesten nur noch 5m entfernt waren.  
  
Zur Überraschung aller anwesenden Menschen fing einer der beiden Drachen  
  
plötzlich an zu sprechen. " Van de Fanel, König von Fanelia, uns blieb nicht verborgen das Fanelia einen  
  
männlichen Thronerben habt. Wir wollten heute diesen Thronerben vernichten,  
  
damit nicht noch einer unsere Art sterben muss. Doch nun haben wir unsere  
  
Meinung geändert, als wir die Rede eures Sohnes hörten. Prinz Folken Vargas de  
  
Fanel und Prinzessin Ayumi Felicitas de Fanel tretet bitte vor, damit wir euch  
  
ein Geschenk überreichen können." Zögern trat Ayumi gefolgt von Folken vor. "Zwillinge Fanelias, ihr steht von nun an bis zu eurem Tode unter dem Schutz der  
  
Drachen," mit diesem Worten erhoben sich beide Drachen und lösten sich im  
  
bläulichem Licht auf. Dieses Licht flog auf die Zwillinge zu. "Fürchtet euch nicht meine Enkel, es passiert euch nichts!" hörten beide die  
  
Stimme ihrer Großmutter. Die beiden erstrahlten im blauen Licht, das so grell  
  
war das sich jeder die Augen verdeckt halten musste. Als das Licht nach und nach  
  
verblasste, schwebten Folken und Ayumi mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln über dem  
  
Boden. um ihre Hälse hing jeweils eine Kette mit einem kleinen Drachenanhänger.  
  
Auf Ayumis Haut, genau über dem Herz war nun ein Drachentatto zu sehen. "So, Zwillinge von Fanelia nun seid ihr unter unserm Schutz. Prinzessin Ayumi,  
  
dadurch das ihr den Drachenstab besitzt, seid ihr nun unsere Drachenprinzessin.  
  
Ich bitte euch findet euer Gegenstuck den Drachenprinzen. Er wird eure große  
  
Liebe sein, denn dadurch bestimmt ihr das Schicksal aller Drachen und eurer  
  
Völker!" hörte man die Stimme des Alten Drachen noch sprechen. So schnell ändert  
  
sich das Schicksal, der Jahre lange Hass zwischen Mensch und Drachen besteht nun  
  
nicht mehr und das nur durch zwei Kinder. "So, so ihr habt euch eine neue Prinzessin gesucht. Es wird euch doch auch nicht  
  
vor mir Retten. Eure neue Prinzessin wird bald mir gehören, so wie die Prinzessin  
  
davor!" Ein alter Priester erhob sich aus seinem Thron und ging in seine Kammer,  
  
tief unter der Erde in Fraid.  
  
Kapitel 3: Was jetzt?  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Marek, komm sofort her!" schalte die Stimme des alten Priester durch die unterirdische Festung. 'So ihr Drachen, egal wer diesmal eure Prinzessin verkörpert, sie wird ihr Gegenstück nie fingen. Dafür werde ich schon sorgen. Ihr werdet auf immer meine Untertanen, somit meine Sklaven sein, sobald ich meine gesamte Macht wieder habe,  
  
werde ich euch unter meiner Kontrolle haben wie es seien soll. Ihr werdet Angst und Schrecken verbreiten. Doch vorerst muss das Artefakt wiedergefunden werden, womit ich meine Macht wieder erlangen werde, und dann....'  
  
"Meister, ihr habt nach mir gerufen?"  
  
"Marek, du Sohn einer Hündin, du kommst zu spät und dann störst du mich auch noch beim meiner dunklen Pläne. Wie soll ich jemals über Gaia herrschen, wenn du so ein Trampel bist. Habt ihr schon rausgefunden wer die neue Prinzessin ist? Und ich rate dir spreche schnell ich hab nicht viel Zeit!"  
  
"Nein Meister, wir wissen noch nicht wer die neue Prinzessin ist. Aber... "  
  
"Was aber..., du erlaubst dir mir ohne Ergebnisse unter die Augen zu treten!"  
  
"Nein Herr, nur die Seher und Hexer haben sie noch nicht gefunden. Aber ich sollte euch noch eine Botschaft von der Hexe Luzelin bringen, die lautet das einige eurer Frauen kurz vor der Geburt ihrer Kinder stehen." Marek verbeugte sich und ging in gebügter Haltung rückwärts aus der Studierkammer seines Herren.  
  
'Na endlich sind diese Weibstücke zu was gebrauchen. Ja, ja die stolzen Drachenprinzessinnen sind alle auf meinen alten Trick reingefallen und somit in ihr Unglück gestürzt. Wie töricht zuglauben es gäbe die große Liebe, es gibt sie nicht!'  
  
"Was war das?" Van stand hinter seine Kindern und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
  
'Spinn ich jetzt oder hat der Drache wirklich gesprochen. Aber wo ist er nun,  
  
wie vom Erdboden verschlungen, dass kann doch nicht sein. Ich will jetzt wissen  
  
was hier gespielt wird!' Nun starrte Van auf seine Kinder, die langsam zu boden  
  
sanken, wobei Ayumi bewusstlos geworden war. Van ging schnell auf seine Tochter  
  
zu und nahm sie auf seine Arme. Dann ging er auf Folken zu. Dieser richtete sich  
  
gerade langsam wieder auf.  
  
"Himmel, Folken was ist mit euch passiert und warum ist Ayu bewusstlos. Eure  
  
Mutter wird mir den Hals umdrehen, wenn sie das erfährt ihr seid doch ihr ein  
  
und alles:"  
  
"Papa können wir das später besprechen, erst Entwarnung geben und uns um Ayu  
  
kümmern?! Außerdem ist es besser wenn Mutter auch anwesen ist, wenn wir alles  
  
erzählen."  
  
"Nun gut. He Rimo gib Entwarnung. Die Leute können zurück kommen und sag der  
  
Königin das sie sofort ins Zimmer der Prinzessin kommen soll!" rief Van einem  
  
Soldaten zu, der sich auch sofort auf dem Weg machte.  
  
Während dessen war Ayumi wieder aufgewacht, doch Van ließ es nicht zu das sie  
  
selber ging. Er trug sie in ihr Zimmer. Eine viertel Stunde später kam Hitomi  
  
gefolgt von Merle ins Zimmer gestürmt. Ihr Gesicht glich einem weißen Blatt  
  
Papier, als sie erfuhr was passier war.  
  
"Aber was bedeutet nun mein neuer Titel, was ist mit Drachenprinzessin gemeint  
  
und warum besteht Gefahr für uns alle?"  
  
"Mensch Ayu, wir wissen es doch auch nicht, aber wir sollten diese Warnung  
  
lieber ernst nehmen. Am besten ist wenn ich eine Konferenz einberufen lasse, wo  
  
wir dann besprechen was nun zu tun ist." Gesagt getan, Van versandte Boten nach  
  
allen Königreiche und knapp eine Woche versammelten sich alle Herrscher Gaias in  
  
Fanelia und besprachen das Geschehen.  
  
Kapitel 4: Die Konferenz oder Die Legende der Drachenprinzessin  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nun war es soweit und die Herrscherpaare aller Länder trafen in Fanelia zur  
  
Konferenz ein. Astoria, Lorien und Zaibach kamen sogar mit den Thronerben an. "Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um zu bespreche, ob wir diese Warnung der  
  
Drachen glauben schenken sollen oder nicht. Uns also wieder kampfbereit machen  
  
um unsere Völker zu schützen. Der zweite Grund ist ob jemand der hier anwesenden  
  
den begriff Drachenprinzessin kennt. Was Fanelia wegen dieser Warnung betrifft,  
  
werde ich alle Vorsichtsmaßnahmen einleiten, damit Fanelia nicht wieder zerstört  
  
wird." "Gut gesprochen König von Fanelia, wir und damit meine ich das Volk Zaibachs,  
  
würden lieber auf einen neuen Krieg verzichten solange es eine friedliche Lösung  
  
gibt. Sollte es aber zu Krieg kommen werden wir alles in unserer Macht stehende  
  
tun um dies zu verhindern. Außerdem werden wir den andern Ländern unsre  
  
Technologie zu kommen lassen." "Ich Dryden Fasa, König von Astoria, spreche im Sinne meines Volkes, dass es  
  
eine ernst zunehmende Warnung ist. Und dass wir wenn es notwendig ist wieder mit  
  
Fanelia Seite an Seite in den Krieg ziehen werden!" "Das Volk des Herzogtums Fraid für das ich spreche, wird sich dem Entschluss  
  
dieser Konferenz beugen. Somit das tun was von ihm verlangt wird auch wenn es  
  
heißt wieder in den Krieg zu ziehen. Den genauso wie das Volk von Fanelia wollen  
  
wir auch Fraid nicht zerstört sehen. Sobald es heißt Krieg greift jeder Mann  
  
Fraids zu seinen Waffen!" "Das Volk Loriens lebt seid über 100 Jahren in Frieden. Wir worden vom  
  
Schicksalskrieg verschont, halfen jedoch beim Aufbau der zerstörten Länder. Das  
  
Volk Loriens hat sich entschieden diese Warnung ernst zu nehmen und sich  
  
kampfbereit zu machen, zwar hofft jeder das es nicht zum Krieg komme, doch will  
  
man vorbereitet sein wenn es zum Krieg kommt."   
  
Während der Konferenz versammelten sich die Königskinder im Schlosspark und  
  
warteten auf das Ende der Konferenz. "Hoffentlich dauert das nicht solange, ich will endlich wissen was es mit diese  
  
Drachenprinzessin auf sich hat. Es betrifft mich schließlich." "Ayu du kannst manchmal ganz schön nerven, weißt du das. Solche Konferenzen dauern eben lange. Was meinst du Leon, wie werden sie sich entscheiden?" Folken  
  
wandte sich dem Prinzen aus Astoria zu. "Keine Ahnung, aber wahrscheinlich lange wenn mein Vater dabei ist. Meine Mutter tut mir jetzt schon Leid das sie mit da drinnen sitzen muss. Und was glaubt ihr beiden, Mira und Jean?" "Zaibach will keinen neuen Krieg, das wurde schon abgestimmt. Aber trotzdem weiß ich nicht wie lange es dauert." "Ihr müsst bedenken das diesmal gleich zwei Themen offen stehen, die Warnung und  
  
die Drachenprinzessin. Ach, Ayu wie fühlt sich das an die Prinzessin von Drachen  
  
zu sein?" Jean fragte Ayumi ohne sie anzusehen. Das konnte er einfach nicht. 'Mein Gott  
  
sie ist in der letzten Zeit noch schöner geworden. Nur schade das sie nie mehr  
  
in mir finden wird als ein guten Freund, wobei ich mir ein Leben ohne sie nicht  
  
vorstellen kann. Ich bin doch nur wegen ihr mit gekommen. Aber ich glaube nicht  
  
das sie mich je lieben würde, obwohl wir fast schon verlobt waren!' "Wie soll sich das schon anfühlen? Ich bin immer noch die selbe falls es dir entgangen ist. Ich habe nur noch einen Titel dazu bekommen. Bist du etwa  
  
neidisch?"   
  
"Quatsch, spinnst du. Ich will doch keine Drachenprinzessin sein!"   
  
"Nein aber der Drachenprinz der gesucht wird, stimmst oder hab ich recht Jean?"  
  
Folken war es nicht verborgen geblieben das Jean sich in seine Schwester  
  
verliebt hatte. "Folken was erzählst du da. Jean ist für mich wie ein zweiter Bruder, damit  
  
meine ich ein viel bessere Bruder als du es bist!" war Ayus Einwurf. "Klar er will sich bei dir einschleimen und dann wenn du nicht aufpasst, dir  
  
dein Herz rauben" Folken grinste breit als er beide hoch roten Gesichter der  
  
beiden sah. 'Wusste ich doch die beiden sind Hals über Kopf ineinander verknallt. Das wird  
  
ein Spaß, wenn ich sie jetzt weiter ärger!' "Folken ich warne dich lass die  
  
beiden in Ruhe. Ich kenn' dich nun schon lang genug das ich weiß was du gerade  
  
gedacht hast." "Wie den Mira?" "Dein dreckiges Grinsen hat dich verraten!" Niemand bemerkte, wie sich Jean langsam von der Gruppe entfernte und in seinen  
  
Gedanken versank. 'War doch klar das sie mich nicht liebt. Ein Bruder! Warum  
  
ausgerechnet muss sie das sagen wenn ich auch anwesend bin. Es schmerzt mir das  
  
Herz wenn sie so was sagt. Warum kann ich ihr denn nicht meine wahren Gefühle  
  
gestehen!' 'Was sollte das gerade von Folken, na ja eigentlich hat er recht! Mir wäre es  
  
lieber wenn Jean wirklich der Drachenprinz ist. Ob ich ihn mit meiner Worten  
  
verletzt habe?' Ayumi drehte sich um, um Jean anzukucken, doch dieser war nicht  
  
mehr da. "Wisst ihr wo Jean hingegangen ist?" Alle verneinten. 'Anscheint hab ich ihn  
  
verletzt. Oh Jean es tut mir so leid!'   
  
Wieder bei der Konferenz: "Somit ist also beschlossen das jedes Land sich bereit macht, gut. Nun zum  
  
nächsten Thema. Wer weiß was über die Drachenprinzessin?" "Nun ja in Fraid gibt es eine Legende, die folgt Lautet: Wenn die auserwählte der Drachen, die Drachenprinzessin, ihr Gegenstück, den Drachenprinzen, findet.  
  
Wird ein neues Zeitalter anbrechen. Denn mit ihrer Verbindung wird das letzte  
  
Böse in der Welt vernichtet. Die Drachenprinzessin und der Drachenprinz werden  
  
dann zur Drachenkönigin und zum Drachenkönig und herrschen über ihre Völker und  
  
den Drachen. Mehr wissen wir auch nicht. Nur sollte Ayumi schnell ihr Gegenstück  
  
finden, damit wir wissen was wirklich passiert." "Also ich finde das ist das mindeste was wir über die Drachenprinzessin wissen müssen. Jetzt heißt es abwarten. Ich würde nun sagen das diese Konferenz zu Ende  
  
ist. Es ist auch noch genügen Zeit über um sich frisch für den Ball zu machen.  
  
Somit löse ich diese Konferenz nun auf." Nach und Nach gingen alle auf ihre  
  
Zimmer und machten sich für den großen Ball fertig.  
  
Kapitel 5: Der Ball  
  
-------------------  
  
"Marek habt ihr nun endlich heraus gefunden wo und wer die neue Prinzessin  
  
Ist?" "Bis jetzt wissen wir nur das sie in Fanelia lebt, wer es ist aber noch nicht.  
  
Die Seher und Hexer können es nicht erkennen." "Machen meine Söhne schon Fortschritte?" "Ja Herr, eure Macht bewirkt das sie schon aussehen als wären sie 5 und Bara ist  
  
stolz auf die Schwertführung der Jungen. Welcher eurer Söhne soll diesmal die  
  
Prinzessin hierher führen, wenn ich fragen darf?" "Keiner meiner Söhne wird das machen, haben wir nicht auch eine Einladung zum  
  
Ball in Fanelia?" "Ja Herr, warum fragt ihr?" "Du wirst mich dorthin begleiten  
  
und du wirst die neue Prinzessin auch herbringen. Sobald ihr wisst wer es ist!"  
  
"Wie ihr wünscht, Meister" Marke verließ den Thronsaal und ging seine Sachen für den Aufenthalt in Fanelia  
  
zu packen. 'Warum muss ausgerechnet ich nun diese Arbeit erledigen. Hat er doch  
  
plötzlich so viel Vertrauen in mir oder will er mich nur aus dem Weg schaffen,  
  
weil er denkt das ich es eh verhauen werde? Er will mich los werden das ist  
  
klar, aber es wird Zeit das er für seine Taten bezahlt. So viele Unschuldige  
  
Mädchen hat er schon zu sich geholt und geschändet, es ist unverzeihlich. Ich  
  
werde ihm diesmal ein Strich durch seinen ach so perfekten Plan machen und somit  
  
seine Schreckens Herrschaft beenden! So war ich Marek du Plair heiße!' Wenige stunden später an der Oberfläche bestiegen der Priester und Marek ein  
  
Flugschiff das sie zum Ball nach Fanelia brachte. "Ayumi beeile dich endlich, sonst kommen wir schon wieder zu spät und Papa und  
  
Mama werden wieder stink sauer sein. Du siehst auch ohne Schminke gut aus. Wenn  
  
du mir nicht glaubst musst du nur Leon und Jean fragen, die werden es die  
  
bestätigen. Also komm jetzt da raus!" Folken war schon fast am verzweifeln, da  
  
Ayumi immer wieder was an sich aus zu setzen hatte was ihr nicht gefiel. Dies  
  
ging jetzt schon geschlagene 2 Stunden so und bald würde der Ball beginnen, wo  
  
Ayumi als Thronerbin den Ball mit eröffnen musste. Doch sie kam immer noch nicht  
  
aus ihrem Zimmer raus. "Folken du nervst, ich komm ja schon. Nur keine Panik das bekommt die nicht.  
  
Oder willst du das Mira einen Pflegefall als Gemahl haben will?" Das saß, Folken  
  
brachte keinen Ton mehr raus, was Ayumi verwunderte und aus dem Zimmer lockte.  
  
Als sie aus der Tür kam könnte sie sich noch so eben auf den Beinen halten, so  
  
sehr war dieses Bild zu tot lachen. Folken mit Tomaten roten Kopf stand vor  
  
Ayumis Tür und neben ihm stand Mira die den letzten Satz mitbekommen hatte und  
  
Ayumi zustimmte. "Folken da hat Ayu recht, du musst dich nicht immer künstlich aufregen. Ist dir  
  
es jetzt etwa peinlich das ich diese Unterhaltung mitbekommen habe, oder warum  
  
bist du so rot?" "Mira du hast genau ins schwarze getroffen, es ist ihm peinlich. Tja Brüderchen  
  
wie du mir, so ich dir. Meine Rache zu heute Nachmittag! Aber nun müssen wir  
  
wirklich los. Es wird Zeit." So machten sich Mira und Ayumi auf dem weg und ihn  
  
ihrer Mitte ging ein immer noch roter Folken mit. "Kinder es wurde auch langsam Zeit das ihr auftaucht, der Ball beginnt gleich. Ayu mit wem wirst du reingehen?" "Wie jetzt mit wem, warum brauche ich eine Begleit Person?" "Das gehört sich nun mal für eine Thronerbin, glaub mir Ayu es ist schrecklich.  
  
Besser ist es wenn du dir selber jemanden aussuchst bevor es deine Eltern  
  
machen!" "Mira hat recht Ayu. Bitte entscheide dich mit wem du nun da raus gehen  
  
willst." Ayumi blickte sich um. 'Leon hat schon eine Begleitung und Jean? ...............  
  
O je Ayu was machst du jetzt? Jean ist der einzige der noch ohne Begleitung ist,  
  
was soll's bevor Papa oder Mama mir noch jemanden aussuchen nehme ich Jean.'  
  
Ayumi machte sich nun auf den weg zu Jean. "Am Jean möchtest du  
  
vielleicht meine Begleitung sein?" So nun war  
  
es schon wieder gesehen. Ayumi und Jean waren beide rot angelaufen, denn als  
  
Ayumi Jean fragte verstummten alle andern Gespräche plötzlich. "Sehr gerne, Ayumi. Ich möchte gerne deine Begleitung sein!" 'Vielleicht hab ich  
  
dann heute die Chance ihr meine wahren Gefühle zu gestehen! Bitte lieber Herr  
  
las es klappen' "So da nun jeder seine Begleitung hat können wir also los gehen." Der Ball fand nicht im Schloss statt, sonder mitten in Fanelia. Damit auch jeder  
  
der wollte mitfeiern konnte. Van und Hitomi stiegen mit Ayumi und Jean auf eine  
  
kleine Bühne. "Bewohner Fanelias, Zaibachs, Astorias, Loriens, Fraids und allen  
  
andern Ländern, hiermit übergebe ich meiner Tochter die Anfangsrede und den  
  
eröffnungs- Tanz!" 'Was ich soll den Ball alleine mit Jean eröffnen? Das ist doch  
  
nicht wahr. Papa dafür könnt ich dich irgendwann umbringen, das wird jetzt  
  
Peinlich!' "So dann würde ich mal sagen das der Ball eröffnet ist." Mit diesen Worten zog  
  
Ayumi Jean auf die Tanzfläche und tanzten einen langsamen Walzer. 'Es ist  
  
richtig schön mit Jean zu tanzen. Hätte nie gedacht das er ein so guter Tänzer  
  
ist.' 'Mein Traum geht in Erfüllung ich kann mit Ayumi Tanzen. Endlich wurden  
  
meine Gebete erhört. Hab dank Herr.' Da die beiden so ihn Gedanken versunken waren, merkten sie auch nicht das sie  
  
immer noch die einzigen waren die tanzten. Erst als die Musik aufhörte bemerkten  
  
sie es. Es wurde geklatscht und sogar um Zugabe gebeten, so schon war es diesem  
  
Paar beim tanzen zu zusehen. Jean wurde es zu viel er ging von der Tanzfläche  
  
weg und zog Ayumi mit sich. Er hielt erst an als er im Schlosspark an einen  
  
Pavillon ankam. Dort ließ er die verdutzt Ayumi los und stellte sich vor sie  
  
hin. 'Jetzt oder nie. Ich muss es ihr endlich sagen. Es ist auch keiner in der  
  
nähe!' "Ayumi!" die angesprochene zuckte zusammen. "Ayumi bitte entschuldige mich das  
  
ich dich mit hierhin gezogen habe, aber ich musste mal mit die alleine sein um  
  
dir was zu sagen! Prinzessin Ayumi Felicitas de Fanel ich liebe dich!" Keiner der beiden bemerkte den eine Schatten hinter einem Baum, der gespannt  
  
lauschte.  
  
Kapitel 6: Das Geständnis und die Entführung  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Prinzessin Ayumi Felicitas de Fanel ich liebe dich!" Stille nur noch das rauschendes Windes in den Bäumen war zuhören. "Ist das wahr Jean, wenn das wirklich wahr ist sag es bitte noch mal." "Ayumi ich liebe dich. Ich kann mir mein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen.  
  
Ich brauche dich!" Jetzt konnte Jean nicht mehr, seine Kräfte verließen ihn und  
  
er sank zu boden. "Es tut mir Leid Jean, wenn ich dich heute Nachmittag verletzt haben sollte,  
  
aber du hast mich nun mal immer wie eine Schwester behandelt. Bis zu den letzten  
  
2 Jahren, du hast dich verändert und diese Veränderung, diesen anderen Jean hab  
  
ich lieben gelernt. Jean ich liebe dich auch!" Ayumi sank ebenfalls zu boden und umarmte Jean. 'Ich träume, dass kann nicht wahr  
  
sein. Es ist ein Traum. Ich kann nicht so viel Glück haben.' Doch zu seinem  
  
erstaunen küsste ihn Ayumi und plötzlich.... Die Gestalt hatte bis jetzt nur zugehört, doch nu trat sie vor und rannte auf  
  
das neue Pärchen zu. Bevor Ayumis Lippen Jeans berührten, wurde sich von Jean weggezerrt. "Oh nein Prinzessin ihr werdet mir gehören! Die Drachenprinzessin ist nun  
  
endlich in meiner Gewalt und wie einfach es ging. Dummes kleines Kind." Der alte  
  
Priester merkte jedoch nicht das sich sein Gehilfe von hinten an ihn ran  
  
schlich. "Es ist vorbei Tarasi, du wirst kein Mädchen mehr schänden!" mit diesen Worten  
  
schlug Marek seinen Herren nieder. Aber somit war Ayumi immer noch nicht frei  
  
denn nun war es Marek, der sie weiter zog. Jean der das alles mit entsetzen  
  
verfolgte, löste sich nun aus seiner Starre und lief den beiden hinterher. "He du, lass sofort die Prinzessin los oder du kriegst es mit mir zu tun." " Muss ich jetzt etwa angst vor dir haben kleiner? Du bist doch nur ein nichts.  
  
Keine angst ich tue deine Geliebten schon nicht weh." Doch leider konnte Marek mit Ayumi nicht so schnell laufen, da sie sich mit  
  
Händen und Füssen gegen ihn stemmte und einfach nicht mit laufen wollte. Dadurch  
  
war Jean in kürzester Zeit bei den beiden angelangt, doch bevor er etwas machen  
  
konnte wurde er von einer zweiten Person hinter ihm niedergeschlagen. "Danke  
  
Bara, aber nun müssen wir uns beeilen hier weg zu kommen. Lass diesen Trottel da  
  
liegen, er wird schon noch gefunden." So machten sich Marek und Bara auf dem weg  
  
zu ihren Flugschiff und ließen ihren Herren und Jean einfach liegen. "Hm, wo sind eigentlich Ayumi und Jean hin? Ich sehe sie nirgends." "Wahrscheinlich haben sie endlich zu einander gefunden, so wie wir Folken, oder  
  
was meinst du?" "Ich hoffe es trotzdem mach ich mir sorgen. Sie sind schon ziemlich lange weg.  
  
Ich geh sie jetzt suchen ob du willst oder nicht. Ich habe eben angst um meine  
  
Schwester." "Na gut, dann gehen wir sie halt suchen." So machten sich Folken und Mira auf den weg Ayumi und Jean zu suchen. Als sie am  
  
Pavellion ankamen war der Priester schon längst wieder verschwunden. "Hey Folken, sieh mal da liegt jemand!" "Mist das ist Jean, aber wo ist Ayu? Jean, Jean jetzt wach endlich auf und sag  
  
mir wo meine Schwester ist, du Trottel." So langsam wachte Jean auf. "Was, wo bin ich. Mein Kopf tut so weh!" "Du bist im Schlosspark von Fanelia, wo solltest du wohl sonst sein," kam Miras  
  
schnippische Antwort. "Wo ist Ayu?" Folken wurde langsam immer ungeduldiger. Er konnte es nicht leiden  
  
wenn er nicht sofort eine Antwort bekam. "Ich weiß nicht. Wir worden angegriffen als wir uns küssen wollten und ein  
  
Ältere Mann wollte sie entführen, weil sie die Drachenprinzessin ist. Sein Name  
  
war glaube ich Tarasi oder so. Er wurde aber von jemand andern bewusstlos  
  
geschlagen. Ich versuchte Ayumi noch zu retten, aber anscheint habe ich es nicht  
  
geschafft wie ihr seht. Sonst wäre sie ja hier." "Was Ayumi würde entführt!!!!! Ich muss sofort zu meinem Vater und du Jean  
  
kommst mit. Du wirst ihm die ganze Geschichte noch mal erzählen." Sie rannten alle so schnell sie konnten wieder zu Marktplatz wo sie Van  
  
vermuteten. Doch besprochen wurde diese Angelegenheit im Schloss, die Bürger  
  
Fanelias sollten noch nicht erfahren das ihre Prinzessin entführt worden war. "Lasst sofort alle Flugschiffe überprüfen die noch da sind und eine Liste  
  
herstellen von denen die schon weg sind Aber schnell." Derweilen auf dem Flugschiff von Marek "So kleine Prinzessin, du wirst uns jetzt verraten ob dieser Junge vorhin dein  
  
Gegenstück ist. Denn je früher wir das erfahren kannst du nach Hause. Wir wollen  
  
nur unsern Herren vernichten und dazu brauchen wir nun mal eure Hilfe. Als?" "Ich weiß nicht was sie meinen, wenn sie Jean meinen, ja ich liebe ihn doch ich  
  
weiß nicht ob er mein Gegenstück ist!" "Das werden wir sehen. Denn nur dein Gegenstück kann dich jetzt noch finden und  
  
retten. Du kannst nur noch hoffen, dass das geschieht bevor unser Herr wieder  
  
auftaucht!" So verließ Marek Ayumis Quartier und schloss die Tür hinter sich  
  
ab.  
  
Kapitel 7: Der Drachenprinz  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Und was sagen wir nun dem Volk, wenn wir Ayu nicht früh genug wieder finden?  
  
Van hast du dir das schon mal überlegt." Hitomi stand kurz vor einen  
  
Nervenzusammenbruch. Das war eindeutig zu viel. "Van ihr könnt euch unsere Hilfe gewiss sein, denn keiner schlägt einfach meinen  
  
Sohn nieder. Und so wie es aus sieht entführt auch keiner meine zukünftige  
  
Schwiegertochter, oder Jean?" Meric sah seinen Sohn von der Seite an, dieser  
  
versuchte nur noch seinen roten Kopf zu verbergen. "Wir können doch gar nicht zusammen sein! Sie muss doch diesen dämlichen  
  
Drachenprinzen heiraten." "Bist du dir sicher das du nicht dieser dämliche Drachenprinz bist, so wie du  
  
nicht verhältst?" "Da hat Folken recht, aber wie sollen wir raus finden ob Jean der Drachenprinz  
  
ist. Wenn Ayumi nicht hier ist?" Plötzlich fing Folkens Drachenanhänger wie auf Kommando an zu leuchten. "Hilfe was hat das zu bedeuten, warum leuchtet der Anhänger so." Aus dem Anhänger erschien ein kleiner blauer Lichtstrahl der auf Jean zu flog.  
  
Als der Lichtstrahl Jean traf, leuchtete er genauso wie Ayumi und Folken damals  
  
im bläulichem Licht auf. Als das Licht verschwand konnte sich Jean so gerade  
  
noch auf den Beinen halten, denn irgendetwas störte sein Gleichgewichtsinn.  
  
Dieses etwas waren zwei strahlende weiße Schwingen. Alle Anwesenden staunten  
  
nicht schlecht und Folken war der erste der seine Stimme wieder fand. "Das gibst nicht! Er ist tatsächlich der Drachenprinz. Ich lass es besser sein  
  
Scherze zu machen, die werden ja war!" "Mein Sohn soll also das Schicksal der Drachen bestimmen. Worauf warten wir,  
  
finden wir seine Prinzessin wieder!" 'Ich glaube nicht! Ich bin Ayus Gegenstück, also kann mein Traum, mein Leben mit  
  
ihr zu verbringen in Erfühlung gehen. Doch zu erst muss ich Ayumi finden. Ich  
  
muss irgendetwas haben was Ayumi gehört und mich stark auf sie konzentrieren,  
  
vielleicht klappt es.' Jean sah sich um, sein Blick blieb auf dem Drachenstab hängen. 'Hm, der  
  
Drachenstab, er könnte mich zu ihr führen. Ich muss es einfach probieren.' Jean  
  
nahm den Drachenstab in die Hände und fing an sich auf Ayumi zu konzentrieren.  
  
Als das Licht Jean traf, leuchtete auch Ayumis Anhänger auf. Marek wurde  
  
aufmerksam. 'Kann es sein das sie in Fanelia den Drachenprinzen gefunden haben? Aber das  
  
hieße ja wir müssten so schnell es geht umkehren. Wenn doch nicht mehr die  
  
Gefahr bestände Taraiso zu begegnen. Wir müssen es einfach Riskieren!' "Männer dreht um, wir müssen sofort zurück nach Fanelia. Der Drachenprinz ist  
  
aufgetaucht!" "Oh nein wir werden schön weiter in Richtung Festung fliegen. Ihr dachtet wohl  
  
ihr könntet mich so einfach überlisten. Marek du hast einen Fehler begangen, du  
  
hast nicht fest genug zugeschlagen . Ab jetzt übernehme ich wieder das Kommando.  
  
Schaft Marek weg und werft ihn sobald wir Landen in den Kerker und sagt mir wo  
  
ich die Prinzessin finden kann, aber plötzlich wenn ich bitten darf!" Der  
  
Priester machte sich, nach dem man ihn sagte wo die Prinzessin sei, auf dem weg  
  
zu Ayumi.  
  
Kapitel 8: Der Krieg hat begonnen!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"So kleine Prinzessin, jetzt unterhalten wir uns mal." "Wer sind sie und was wollen sie von mir. Wo ist Marek?" "Sag wir mal Marek legt eine ungewollte Pause ein. Ich bin der den du fürchten  
  
musst. Ich bin der dir die Macht nehmen wird diesen Planeten vor mir zuschützen,  
  
Drachenprinzessin. Weißt du eigentlich wie viele Drachenprinzessinnen es schon  
  
gab vor dir? Nein natürlich weißt du das nicht. Es waren genau 9, du, die zehnte  
  
solltest noch der Prophezeiung die letzte sein. Doch wurde nicht gesagt wer  
  
diesen Kampf um die Macht die Drachen zu beherrschen gewinnt. Ich sag dir das  
  
ich gewonnen habe! Denn wie es aussieht wurde der Drachenprinz nicht gefunden.  
  
Jetzt wird es Krieg geben. Ich habe meine Leuten den Befehl gegeben Fraid  
  
einzunehmen, was wohl gerade geschieht!" Ayumi konnte nicht glauben was dieser Mann da sagte. ,Es wird Krieg geben, aber Marek meinte doch das der Drachenprinz erwacht ist.  
  
Hat der Typ das etwa nicht mit bekommen? Wenn nicht ist es sehr gut. Dann muss  
  
ich eben nur solange mit spielen bis man mich gefunden hat und....' Weiter kam  
  
Ayumi mit ihren Gedanken nicht, denn der Priester hatte während sie in Gedanken  
  
versunken war etwas vor sich hin gemurmelt und nun wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen  
  
und sie verlor das Bewusstsein. Tarasi wollte mit einer Art Ritual Ayu ihre Macht entziehen, doch irgendetwas  
  
hinderte ihn daran. 'Wurde der Drachenprinz etwa doch schon gefunden oder warum  
  
geht das nicht. Ich müsste doch schon längst den größten Teil ihrer Macht  
  
besitzen. Die Drachen! Sie versuchen mich daran zu hindern, der Anhänger muss  
  
weg!' Er versuchte die Kette abzumachen doch es klappte nicht. Die Soldaten von Fraid wurden mitten in der Nacht überrascht und überwältig. Mit  
  
so einem frühen angriff hatte keiner gerechnet. Die Berater des Herzogs konnten  
  
noch gerade eine Botschaft nach Fanelia schicken bevor der Palast gestürmt  
  
wurde. Derweilen in Fanelia überprüfte man die angefertigten Listen der Flugschiffe,  
  
als Jean rief: "Ich habe sie gefunden. Ich habe Ayumi wirklich gefunden!" "Wo ist sie, sag es damit wir uns beeilen können um sie zuretten." "Sie ist in einem Flugschiff aus Fraid, doch sie ist bewusstlos. Irgendjemand  
  
hat versucht ihr ihre Macht zunehmen, ich konnte es gerade noch verhindern." "Dann sollten wir keine Zeit mehr verlieren und ...." "Majestät, wir haben gerade eine Botschaft aus Fraid bekommen, sie wurden  
  
angegriffen und eingenommen!" "Das kann nicht sein, es hat also begonnen. Nun müssen wir also wieder in den  
  
Krieg ziehen: Lasst verlauten das die Besatzer Fraids auch dir Thronerbin  
  
Fanelias entführt haben. Jeder Mann soll zu den Waffen griffen und ich  
  
kampfbereit machen. Wir werden Fraid zurückerobern!" So geschah es das in jedes  
  
Land der Notstand ausgerufen wurde und die Armeen sich sammelten um Fraid zu  
  
befreien. "Majestät, vor der Mauer der Stadt versammeln sich schon wieder Drachen, was  
  
sollen wir tun?" "Keine Panik, ich werdet nichts tun, sondern nur Jean wird vor die Stadttore  
  
treten." Es behagte Jean wirklich nicht, sich alleine den Drachen zustellen. Aber  
  
irgendwas in ihm sagte er brauch keine Angst zuhaben, denn nur auf ihn würden  
  
die Drachen jetzt noch hören. Somit trat er aus dem großen Tor. Ein Drache drehte sich um, sah ihn an und sprach: "Ihr seid wirklich der  
  
Drachenprinz, nun wird die Prophezeiung in Erfühlung gehen und wir werden unter  
  
eurer Herrschaft dienen. Um unsere Treue zu beweisen werden wir natürlich  
  
helfen, unsere zukünftige Königin zuretten. Wir begleiten euch nach Fraid und  
  
kämpfen Seite an Seite, denn nun sind wir verbündete!" Die Armeen aller Länder marschierten (flogen) nun auf Fraid zu um es und die Prinzessin zuberfreien.  
  
Kapitel 9: Ein Wiedersehen  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ayumi erwachte in einem fremden Raum wieder. 'Wo bin ich den jetzt schon wieder. Langsam wird es lächerlich, jedes Mal wenn  
  
ich aufwache bin ich in einem anderen Raum. Jean hoffentlich kommst du bald. Wir  
  
müssen so schnell wie möglich diesen Krieg aufhalten. Es darf nicht geschehen  
  
das ganz Gaia wieder im Krieg versinkt. Wir beide sind leider die einzigen die  
  
dies verhindern können!' Sie blickte sich im Zimmer um. Die Tür war fest versperrt aber die Fenster  
  
nicht. 'Hm, warum haben sie nicht auch die Fenster versperrt. Die müssten doch  
  
eigentlich wissen das ich dem Drachengottvolk angehöre. Man gut geplant war  
  
diese Entführung aber nicht. Dann werde ich mich mal auf den weg machen und hier  
  
abhauen. Tarasi, du wirst nie die Kontrolle über mich und die Drachen haben, wenn  
  
du so unachtsam bist!' Ayumi machte das Fenster auf. 'Gut hoch genug ist es auch. Dann mal los.' Sie sprang aus dem Fenster und breitete ihre Flügel aus. Die Wache haltenden Soldaten fingen an zu schreien als Ayumi aus dem Fenster  
  
sprang, verstummten aber sofort als sie die Flügel bemerkten. Einer der Soldaten  
  
lief direkt zu Tarasi um bericht zu erstatten. "Herr, die Prinzessin ist entflohen!" "Was, das kann doch gar nicht sein. Die Tür war fest verriegelt. Wie ist die  
  
entkommen?" "Sie ist aus dem Fenster gesprungen und breitet auf einmal weiße Flügel aus." "Gut versucht sie wieder zu finden, denn weit kann sie noch nicht sein. Beeilung  
  
ihr dürft sie nicht entkommen lassen!" 'Hätte ich's mir doch denken können. Sie ist die Prinzessin von Fanelia. Die  
  
Tochter Van de Fanel, Nachkomme vom Volk von Atlantis. Du wirst nicht weit  
  
kommen Prinzessin ich krieg dich schon wieder, du wirst sehen.' Mit einem  
  
schauderhaften hämischen Lachen ließ er sich in den Thron von Fraid nieder. Jean und die andern hatten derweil aller Hand zu tun. Erstens sich festzuhalten  
  
während die Drachen ihre Angriffe flogen und zweitens den anschwirrenden Pfeilen  
  
auszuweichen. Plötzlich entdeckte der Drache ein anderes Flugobjekt, er flog nun  
  
direkt darauf zu. Jean wüsste nicht warum der Drache immer weiter auf den Palast  
  
zuflog, erst als etwas in seinen Armen landete merkte er was der Drache  
  
vorhatte. Als Jean in seine Arme schaute stockte ihm der Atem, es war  
  
Tatsächlich Ayumi die in seinen Armen lag mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln. Jean gab den Drachen ein Zeichen das sie sich alle erst mal zurück ziehen  
  
sollte. Auf dem Schlachtfeld unten zogen sich auch die Soldaten der verbündeten  
  
zurück, als sie merkten das die Drachen sich weiter hinten sammelten. "Jean warum fliegt ihr nicht weiter angriffe? Wir hätten nicht mehr lange  
  
gebraucht und die Stadt wieder eingenommen. Also warum der Rückzug?" Van konnte  
  
sich kaum noch halten, er wollte doch nur seine Tochter zurück und da erlaubt  
  
sich dieser Prinz einfach den Angriff abzubrechen. "Deswegen!" Jean deutete auf den Drachen, auf den Ayumi lag. Sofort rannten alle zu ihr. "Was ist mit ihr Jean?" Folken war sauer, sauer auf diese Typen die es gewagt  
  
hatten seine Schwester zu entführen. "Ich bin nur etwas erschöpft von der Flucht, mehr nicht. Ihr müsst nicht Jean  
  
über mich ausfragen, ich kann schon noch alleine reden," erklang Ayumis  
  
beleidigte stimme. ,Die behandeln mich doch Tatsächlich wie ein kleines Baby das gerade sich einen  
  
kleine Kratzer zugezogen hat. Das ist doch nicht wahr!' "Ayumi, dir geht es also gut. Wir haben uns solche sorgen gemacht. Haben sie dir  
  
dort irgendetwas angetan, wenn ja werden sie s bereuen!" (Folken) "Wer hat dich eigentlich entführt?" "Er nennt sich selber Herr der Drachen und ich weiß nur, dass er verhindern  
  
wollte das ich meinen Drachenprinzen finde. Damit er die gesamte Kontrolle über  
  
die Drachen hat um Gaia unter seine Herrschaft zubringen." "Er heißt Tarasi Verliy und ist einer der alten Priester, die den Drachengott  
  
anpriesen. Wir konnten damals fast alle vernichten, nur Tarasi blieb übrig. Denn  
  
Priestern gehörte damals auch der Drachenstab. Bei unsern Angriff vor 30 Jahren  
  
konnten wir ihn an uns nehmen und bis zu der Geburt eines weiblichen Nachkommen  
  
des Drachengottes behielten wir ihn in unseren Schutz. Tarasi baute unter Fraid  
  
eine starke Armee auf, teilweise Anhänger seines Tempels aber auch Zaibacher die  
  
Rache nehmen wollten. Wir hofften nur das es diesmal zur Erfühlung der  
  
Prophezeiung kommen würde. Und wie es aussieht wir dies auch geschehen, da die  
  
Drachenprinzessin und der Drachenprinz zueinander gefunden haben soll nun ihr  
  
Schicksal in Erfühlung gehen." Ayumi und Jean leuchteten bei den Worten des Drachen im bläulichen Licht auf, breiteten ihre Flügel aus und Flogen nur auf einander zu.  
  
Kapitel 10: Die Prophezeiung  
  
----------------------------  
  
Ayumi und Jean küssten sich. Tarasi war am boden zerstört. ,Das kann doch nicht sein, ich habe verloren. Es  
  
war doch alles so gut geplant, dass nichts schief gehen konnte. Marek dieser  
  
Verräter wird mir dafür büßen!' Da alle blicke auf das Paar gerichtet waren, merkte keiner wie Tarasi sich davon  
  
schlich. Langsam lösten sie sich aus dem Kuss und sanken zurück auf den Boden. "Nun ist es geschehen," sprach der Drache. "Die Drachenprinzessin und der  
  
Drachenprinz haben zueinander gefunden. Somit wird sich die Prophezeiung  
  
Erfüllen. Wir sind euch zu dank verpflichtet, denn nun wird endlich der wahre  
  
Frieden auf Gaia herrschen." Um seine Dankbarkeit zu beweisen, senkte der Drache  
  
vor Ayumi und Jean sein Kopf. "Wir müssen euch leider enttäuschen," man merkte die Traurigkeit in Ayumis  
  
Stimme. "Gaia wird nie wirklich in Frieden leben. Jeder Mensch und jeder Drache wird  
  
immer etwas böses in sich tragen. Nie wird das Böse ganz vernichtet werden  
  
können. Und wie ihr sieht wird werden wir auch keine ruhe vor dem letzten  
  
Drachenpriester haben." "Wie meinst du das Schwester? Wieso werden wir keine ruhe vor diesem Tarasi  
  
haben?" "Na schau dich um, siehst du ihn hier irgendwo noch? Ihr habt nicht bemerkt wie  
  
er sich langsam aus dem Staub gemacht hat," Jean war nicht sehr darüber erfreut,  
  
dass dieser Priester immer noch frei herumlief . Van ergriff nun das Wort: "Es wird Zeit das wir zu den Soldaten sprechen, dass  
  
sie die Kämpfe einstellen sollen. Schließlich ist der feindliche Heerführer  
  
verschwunden und ich glaube kaum das unsere Feinde jetzt noch gegen uns kämpfen  
  
wollen." "Da hast du recht Van. Ich sollte meinen Platz als Herzog von Fraid wieder  
  
einnehmen. Ich hoffe die andern Länder werden beim Wiederaufbaus Fraid helfen.  
  
So wie ich sehe ist es durch den Kampf ziemlich zerstört wurden," Chid blickte  
  
traurig über die Hauptstadt Fraids. "Du kannst dich voll und ganz auf unsere Hilfe verlassen, wofür sind Freunde  
  
denn da," sagte Van . So machten sie sich alle, bis auf die Menschen aus Fraid, wieder auf nach  
  
Fanelia. "Wann sollen wir unsere Verlobung bekannt geben, Ayu?" "Am besten wenn sich alles etwas beruhig hat und die Hauptstadt Fraids  
  
wiederaufgebaut ist. Wahrscheinlich wird dann ein Fest gefeiert und wenn der  
  
Herzog nichts dagegen hat werden wir sie dann bekannt geben. Einverstanden?" "Einverstanden. Wann wirst du nach Lorien nachkommen? Das Volk will seine  
  
zukünftige Königen besser kennen lernen, meinst du nicht auch? In Fanelia kennt  
  
mich ja nun jeder gut genug." "Sobald ich kann werde ich kommen, versprochen. Doch es ist noch viel zutun,  
  
bevor ich kommen kann. Denk mal an die ganzen Pflichten eines Thronerben! Die  
  
kommen jetzt alle auf mich zu. Davor kann, darf und will ich mich nicht  
  
verstecken. Das Volk soll mich als würdige Königin sehen. Die irgendwann über  
  
sie herrscht." "Dann komm eben sobald es geht. Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon. Auf bald, meine  
  
Prinzessin." "Hast du nicht was vergessen? Wir treffen uns doch in 3 Wochen in Fraid, wo  
  
unsere Verlobung bekannt gegeben wird. Obwohl es sich jeder schon denkt das wir  
  
heiraten. Bis bald mein kleiner Drache." So verabschiedeten sich Ayumi und Jean von einander. Denn es wurde Zeit das die  
  
Herrscher Loriens zurück in ihr Land kehrten. "Mir ist langweilig! Folken warum können 3 Wochen nicht schneller umgehen?"  
  
Ayumi saß gelangweilt auf einer Bank im Schlosspark. "Ich kann gar nicht verstehen wie dir langweilig seien kann? Du hast doch jede  
  
menge zu tun. Ein wunder das die Berater dich mal eine Sekunde in ruhe lassen." "Du verstehst das wirklich nicht. Ich kann es eben kaum erwarten Jean  
  
wiederzusehen. Mia ist doch die meiste Zeit bei dir, ihr seid nicht getrennt." "Das meinst du. Aber ihr werdet doch noch lang genug zusammen sein, ein Leben  
  
lang. Also hör auf zu jammern. Wir konnten mal wieder zusammen trainieren, was  
  
hältst du davon?" "Na gut, aber glaub nicht das ich dich gewinnen lassen!" Beide machten sich af den weg zur Trainingshalle und fingen an zu trainieren. 'Glaubt nicht das ihr mich so schnell besiegen könnt. Noch habt ihr Frieden,  
  
doch schon bald werdet ihr wieder von mir zuhören bekommen. Früher als ihr  
  
wollt!' Tarasi ging in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Man hatte seine unterirdische Festung nicht entdeckt, somit konnte er sich dorthin zurück ziehen. Was Marek betraf war sich Tarasi noch nicht einig, was er mit ihm machen sollte. Er würde Mareks Hilfe noch brauchen, wenn er sich an der Drachenprinzessin Rächen wolle. 'Bald Prinzessin, bald schon werde ich Rache an euch nehmen. Es war ein Fehler von euch mich entkommen zulassen. Meine Rache wird schon bald kommen und sie wird grausam sein!'  
  
Kapitel 11: Der Schein trügt  
  
----------------------------  
  
Langsam vergingen die 3 Wochen und das große Fest rückte immer näher. In Astoria zerbrach sich Leon den Kopf über das Geschehen der letzten Wochen. 'Da hat sich mein Leben in den letzten Wochen stark geändert. Warum will Ayumi  
  
diesen Trottel Jean heiraten? Ich liebe sie doch! Jean, so schnell gib ich mich  
  
nicht geschlagen. Auch wenn ihr für einander Geboren wurdet, ich werde alles  
  
versuchen um mit Ayumi zusammen zusein. Egal was es kostet, selbst wenn ich  
  
sterben sollte, werde ich Ayumi mitnehmen!' Mit diesem Gedanken erhob er sich von seinem Bett und begab sich zum Frühstuck. In der Unterirdischen Festung war viel los. Keiner wollte Tarasis Zorn erleben,  
  
somit arbeitete jeder hart um dies zu entgehen. Tarasi hatte seinen Racheplan  
  
fertig, nun musste er nur noch ausgeführt werden. 'Misstrauen zwischen den Verbündeten zusähen ist zu einfach. Bald wird sich der  
  
Prinz aus Astoria seiner wahren Gefühle zur Drachenprinzessin bewusst. Mal sehen  
  
ob dieser Frieden lange hält. Sobald sich die Prinzen um die Prinzessin  
  
streiten, könnte es zum Krieg der beiden Länder kommen. Dann wird sich zeigen  
  
wer hier der stärkere ist.' " Marek, ist alles soweit vorbereitet?" "Ja Herr, es ist alles so wie ihr es gewünscht habt. Der Astorianische Prinz hat  
  
die Drogen mit seinem Essen aufgenommen. Was sollen wir jetzt tun?" Marek hatte  
  
eine harte Bestrafung für seinen Verrat bekommen. Nun trug er eine schwere  
  
Eisenkugel am Bein mit sich, an manchen stehlen sah man noch die Verbände unter  
  
seiner Kleidung schimmern. Der Priester hatte ihn eine ganze Woche foltern  
  
lassen, bevor er Marek seinen alten Aufgaben zuteilte. "Beobachtet weiterhin die Prinzen und die Prinzessin. Außerdem sorgt dafür das  
  
der alte Hass zwischen Fanelia und Zaibach wieder entflammt. Wäre doch gelacht  
  
wenn wir Gaia nicht den Untergang bringen würden." 'Es ist wirklich besser, wenn die Bürger Fanelia an die Vergangenheit erinnert  
  
werden. Lange haben sie mit Hass auf Zaibach gelebt, dabei war es doch nur vom  
  
nutzen dieses kleine unwichtige Land dem Erdboden gleich zumachen!' "Halt Marek! Ich habe noch einen Auftrag für dich. Versuche mir Dilandau  
  
wiederzuerwecken, dass würde die Sache noch interessanter machen. Denn ich  
  
glaube kaum das jemand gegen die Schwester des Ritters des Himmels kämpfen  
  
möchte." Tarasis markerschütterndes Lachen hallte in der gesamten Festung  
  
wieder und brachte jeden Anwesenden dazu seine Arbeit noch schneller erledigen. In Fanelia war Ayumi beschäftigt bei allen Audienzen ihres Vaters anwesend zu  
  
sein, was ihr nicht immer gelang. Denn sie müsste eigentlich überall sein, so  
  
empfand sie es zumindest. Meist waren nicht alle Berater bei den Audienzen da  
  
und genau diese liefen Ayumi dann überm Weg. 'Langsam verfluche ich Folken, dass er mir den Thron überlassen hat. Irgendwann  
  
wird Papa 1 oder 2 Berater weniger haben, dass schwöre ich, die gehen mir echt  
  
auf die Nerven mit ihren Regeln! Es fehlt wirklich nicht mehr viel und ich drehe  
  
durch. Diesen ewige "Der Thronerbe darf dies nicht und darf das nicht.." ich  
  
kann es nicht mehr hören!' Ayumi ging den Gang zu Thronsaal endlang ohne einem Berater zu begegnen. Als sie  
  
den Thronsaal betrat sah sie einem Abgesandten aus Fraid vor den Thron knien. "Majestät, der Herzog schickt mich um euch und eurer Familie die Einladung zum  
  
Fest der Wiederaufbaus Fraids Zuüberbringen, welches am 14 nächsten Monat  
  
Standfinden wird." "Gut, richte deinem Herzog unsern Dank aus und dass wir mit Freuden an dem Fest  
  
teilnehmen werden. Außerdem soll der Herzog darüber informiert werden, dass auf  
  
diesem Fest die Verlobung meiner Tochter bekannt gegeben wird. Wenn das nun  
  
alles war möchte ich euch ein Zimmer zuweisen lassen, in dem ihr euch von eurer  
  
Reise erholen könnt." Van gab einer Wache den Befehl den Boten in ein Gästezimmer zubringen. Ayumi  
  
trat nun ganz aus der Tür raus und ging auf ihren Vater zu. "Also doch noch 2 weitere Wochen warten. Hoffentlich halt ich das solange aus." "Das schaffst du schon Ayu. Bis jetzt hast du es auch geschafft, auf diese 2  
  
Wochen kommt es nun doch nicht an, oder. Habt ihr, du und deine Mutter schon  
  
überlegt welches Kleid ihr jeweils tragen werdet?" "Nein, der Schneider kommt erst übermorgen. Ich weiß noch nicht genau, was ich  
  
tragen werde. Aber wahrscheinlich ein Kleid in den Farben Fanelias. Wir werden  
  
sehen was Mama dazu sagen wird." Somit machte sich Ayumi auf ihren Platz neben  
  
ihrem Vater bequem, da sie bei den restlichen Audienzen dabei bleiben sollte. Währendessen war Folken in Zaibach. Um die Rechte des Königs von Zaibach durch  
  
zugehen. 'Dass ist ja noch schlimmer als in Fanelia! Doch da muss ich durch, wenn ich Mira heiraten will. Also wieder aufs ins Gefecht.' Folken musste sich beeilen um nicht zu spät zu seinen Unterricht kam, denn er über alles hasste. Doch für Mia tat er wirklich alles. Jean ging es nicht viel besser als Ayumi. Auch er musste seinen Pflichten als  
  
Thronerbe nach gehen. Doch er war nie ganz bei der Sache, denn seine Gedanken  
  
waren immer bei Ayumi. Nun war es soweit, die 2 Wochen waren vorbei, das Fest würde in mehr als 12 Stunden beginnen. Ayumi würde endlich Jean wiedersehen. Sie hatte sich mit  
  
Hitomi geeinigt, dass sie als Thronerbin ihr Kleid den Farben von Fanelia tagen  
  
dürfte. Es war ein schulterfreies , sehr langes Kleid, auf dem ein kleiner  
  
Drache aus Perlen gestickt war. Bei jeder Bewegung sah es so aus als würde der  
  
kleine Drache sich bewegen. Nun stand Ayumi vor der Tür zu Festsaal und wartete darauf das sie angekündigt  
  
wurde. Die Tür öffnete sich und........  
  
Kapitel 12: Es beginnt!  
  
-----------------------  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und alles wurde still im Saal. Ayumi schritt langsam die  
  
Treppe runter, doch als sie unten ankam wartete Leon auf sie, nicht Jean. 'Jean was das, wo bist du nur?' Leo führte Ayumi auf die Tanzfläche, wo alle andern Gäste auch wieder zutanzen  
  
angefangen hatten. Ayumi spürte wie Leon sie immer näher an sich zog. Jean hatte die ganze Zeit versucht an die Treppe zu kommen, aber die vielen  
  
andern Leute, die sich an der Treppe versammelt hatten, ließen das nicht zu. Er  
  
bekam nur mit wie jemand sagte das Ayumi und Leon ein perfektes Paar abgeben  
  
würden. 'Leon und Ayu? Da stimmt doch was nicht. Denken denn jetzt alle die beiden  
  
währen Verlobt. Man warum muss ich auch immer so langsam sein, sonst würde ich  
  
jetzt mit Ayu tanzen und nicht Leon. Ich muss zu den beiden!' Leichter gesagt als getan, um Jean hatte sich einige Hofdamen versammelt, die  
  
ihn nun zum tanzen aufforderten. Es blieb ihm nichts anders übrig als mit denen  
  
zutanzen. 'Vielleicht schaff ich es auch so zu den beiden zugelangen,' dachte sich Jean. Doch als er sich umblickte um die beiden zusuchen, fand er sie nicht mehr. Leon hatte Ayumi in den Park geführt. "Ayumi, wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet mit dir zutanzen und nun mit dir hier  
  
alleine zusein. Aber immer waren die andern dabei, jetzt sind wir ungestört." "Leon ich hoffe du weißt das ich mit Jean Verlobt bin und nicht mit dir. Also  
  
was willst du von mir?" "Was ich von dir will, fragst du? Ich will das ihr diese Verlobung auflöst und  
  
du mit mir zusammen bist. Ayu ich liebe dich, ich will das du bei mir bist. Es  
  
brach mir das Herz, als ich hörte dass du dich mit Jean verlobt hast. Bitte  
  
Ayumi heirate mich!" Leon war immer näher zu Ayu gerückt, so dass er sie nun küsste. Jean hatte es geschafft, sich von den Hofdamen zuberfreien, damit er Ayumi  
  
suchen konnte. Er fand sie auch schließlich, doch was er sah ließ ihn erstarren. In Fanelia währenddessen, war Marek auf dem Marktplatz und hatte schon einige  
  
Leute um sich versammelt. "Mitbürger, wollt ihr euch alles gefallen lassen? Unser Prinz wird diese  
  
Zaibacherin heiraten. Sind die Wunden wirklich schon verheilt? Waren es nicht  
  
die Zaibacher die damals euer Leben zerstörten als sie Fanelia dem Erdboden  
  
gleich machten. Ihr musstet hart arbeiten um alles wieder aufzubauen, wahrend  
  
die Zaibacher euch auslachten. Ich sage euch wir sollten rebellieren, unser  
  
Prinz soll wirklich diese Prinzessin aus Zaibach heiraten? Ihr wurdet erst  
  
informiert als die beiden schon längst verlobt waren, ihr konntet keine einwände  
  
einlegen da schon alles entschieden war. Deshalb frag ich euch jetzt, wollt ihr  
  
das sich Fanelia für immer mit Zaibach verbündet durch diese Hochzeit oder  
  
nicht?" "Warum sollten wir was dagegen haben, somit kann Zaibach uns nicht mehr  
  
angreifen," rief eine Stimme. "Glaubt ihr etwa das die sich daran stören würden? Sie würden Fanelia trotzdem  
  
angreifen nur im dieses Fruchtbare Land auf dem ihr Lebt, für ihre Experimente  
  
zu missbrauchen. Ich meine wir sollten für unsere Freiheit kämpfen!" Was keiner  
  
wusste war, dass Marek seine Worte über die Freiheit an Tarasi wandte. "Er hat recht, wir wurden nicht gefragt ob wir diese Verlobung gut finden. Der  
  
König meinte doch immer, er würde immer auch uns befragen, wenn es eine wichtige  
  
Endscheidung zufällen ist, die auch uns betrifft. Er hat gelogen! Wir werden uns  
  
euch anschließen und für unsere Freiheit kämpfen, stimmt es?" Ein Bauer war  
  
neben Marek auf die kleine Tribüne getreten und sah jetzt auf die Masse. Ein  
  
einstimmiges "Ja" war zu hören. 'Nun ist es soweit, warum will Tarasi nur das Krieg auf Gaia herrscht. Es werden doch nur wieder Menschen sterben!' Marek schrak aus seinen Gedanken als ihm der  
  
Bauer die Hand hin hielt um diese Zusammenarbeit zu besiegeln. In Zaibach war es nicht viel anders. Tarasi selbst hielt die Rede. " Bürger Zaibachs wollt ihr wirklich, dass eure  
  
Prinzessin diesen Prinzen aus Fanelia heiratet. Fanelia, dessen König euch  
  
gedemütigt hat im Schicksalskrieg? Wollt ihr auch von Drachen heimgesucht  
  
werden, nur weil fanelischer Prinz euch regiert? Konntet ihr mitentscheiden ob ihr diese Verlobung wollt?" Eine Stimme rief aus dem Gemurmel und Getuschel zuhören: "Was sollen wir den  
  
dagegen tun? Es ist doch beschlossene Sache? Einige von uns waren deswegen schon  
  
beim König, doch immer wenn wir unsere Bitte vortragen wollten war dieser  
  
Verfluchte Prinz anwesend!" "Schließt euch mir an, wir werden Seite an Seite gegen Fanelia kämpfen und es wieder zerstören, wie ihr es schon mal gemacht hat. Ihr werdet von einem  
  
Kommandanten angeführt den ihr sehr gut kennt?" Tarasi zeigte mit seiner Hand  
  
auf eine Vermummte Gestallt neben sich, die sich jetzt ihre Kapuze vom Kopf zog.  
  
Zu forschein kamen weiß graue Harre und rote Augen blickten auf die Menschen  
  
Versammlung runter. Einige riefen plötzlich: "Dilandau!" Es war mehr ein Freuden  
  
Geschrei als ein Geschrei der Angst. Tarasi ergriff nun wieder das Wort: "Ja, ihr seht richtig. Euer Kommandant Dilandau ist zurück gekehrt, um euch  
  
anzuführen und Fanelia zu vernichten!"   
  
Im Schlosspark von Fraid versuchte sich Ayumi von Leon los zureisen. Erst als  
  
beide eine wütende Stimme hörten schraken beide auseinander. "Leon lass sofort meine Verlobte los oder ich sehe mich gezwungen sie mit Gewalt  
  
von dir zuberfreien."  
  
Kapitel 13:  
  
--------------  
  
"Warum sollte ich Ayu los lassen? Ich liebe sie mehr als du. Du hast Ayu doch gar nicht verdient!"  
  
"Leon, bitte lass mich gehen. Ich bin mit Jean verlobt und ich liebe ihn, nicht dich."  
  
"Hast du gehört Leon? Ayu sagt selber das du sie los lassen sollst. Als tu das auch, sonst werde ich nach helfen, verstanden?"   
  
Langsam ließ Leon Ayu los, welche sofort in Jeans Arme rannte.  
  
"Jean noch hast du nicht gewonnen. Du wolltest Ayu mit Gewalt befreien, aber ich habe sie gehen lassen. Ich mach dir den Vorschlag, dass wir um Ayu kämpfen. Wer gewinnt bekommt Ayumi."  
  
Ayumi kochte vor Zorn. "Sag mal spinnst du? Ihr könnt doch nicht um mich kämpfen! Ich bin ein Mensch, mehr oder weniger, aber doch kein Gegenstand den man gewinnen kann. Ich bitte euch diesen sinnlosen Streit einfach zu beenden und zu vergessen."  
  
"Ok, Leon. Du hast es nicht anders gewollt. Zieh dein Schwert."  
  
"Wie du willst Jean, doch eins sag ich dir noch. Ich werde auf jeden fall gewinnen, merk dir das."  
  
Beide zogen ihre Schwerter und gingen in Kampf Position.   
  
Im Ballsaal merkte Folken, dass Ayumi, Jean und Leon nicht mehr anwesend war.  
  
"Mira weißt du wo Ayu, Jean und Leon sind?"  
  
"Nein, ich habe nur gesehen wie Leon mit Ayumi in den Garten ging und Jean ihnen später folgte. Warum fragst du?"  
  
"Nun ja, die drei sind noch nicht wieder zurück gekommen. Ich mach mir einfach sorgen, hast du etwa vergessen was das letzte mal passiert ist?"  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht! Was denkst du von mir. Dann gehen wir sie eben suchen."  
  
Folken machte sich mit Mira auf den Weg die drei zu suchen.  
  
Währendessen versammelten sich, an der Grenze von Fanelia und Zaibach, beide Völker um sich gegenseitig zu vernichten. Man konnte Tarasi die Freude über die bevor stehende Schlacht ansehen.  
  
'Nun, damit wird keiner gerechnet haben. Fanelia und Zaibach werden sich gegenseitig zerstören und schuld sind die Herrscher der Länder! Keiner kann mir die Schuld zuweisen. Nicht mehr lange und die in Fraid werden verständigt werden. Gut das ich einen Boten entsandt habe, der ihnen die Nachricht von Dilandaus Rückkehr und von dem bevor stehenden Kampf berichtet.'  
  
Marek hingegen fühlte sich absolut nicht wohl, irgendetwas lag in der Luft. Etwas würde geschehen, was aber nicht gut für alle enden sollte, dass war er sich sicher.  
  
Jean und Leon kämpften unerbittlich. Ayu konnte es nicht glauben was da nun passierte war.  
  
'Warum müssen die beiden kämpfen? Ich habe doch klipp und klar gesagt, dass ich Jean liebe und ihn nie verlassen würde. Die beiden sollen endlich aufhören!' "Hört doch endlich auf, es bringt doch nichts, wenn ihr um mich kämpft. Es ist doch meine Endscheidung, mit wem von euch beiden ich mein Leben verbringen möchte"  
  
Doch keiner der beiden kämpfenden beachtete Ayumis Worte. Als sich ihre Schwerter wieder trafen, war plötzlich ein drittes Schwert dabei.  
  
Folken hatte sein Schwert gezogen und war nun dazwischen gegangen.  
  
"Könnt ihr mir mal verraten was das hier werden soll? Warum bekämpft ihr euch?"  
  
Langsam ließen Jean und Leon die Schwerter sinken.  
  
'Was habe ich nur getan? Ich hätte beinahe einen meiner besten Freunde umgebracht.' Leon sank in sich zusammen.   
  
Er konnte nicht glauben was in ihn geschehen war. 'Warum hatte ich plötzlich so ein Hass auf Jean? Weil er Ayu hat und ich nicht, aber ich hatte mich doch schon damit abgefunden. Außerdem habe ich doch die Prinzessin aus Basram. Ich muss zu ihr.' Langsam richtete sich Leon auf und wandte sich zu gehen um als er noch sprach:  
  
"Tut mir Leid was gerade geschehen ist. Ich weiß nicht was plötzlich mit mir los war. Aber bitte entschuldigt mich jetzt, ich muss jemanden suchen und was klar stehlen." Somit rannte Leon wieder in den Ballsaal und suchte die Prinzessin aus Basram.  
  
Jean hatte sich zu Ayu umgedreht, welche von Mira gestützt würde, damit sie nicht zusammenbrach.  
  
"Ayu, es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen, aber statt dessen müsstest du mit ansehen wir Leon und ich uns bekämpften. Es tut mir so Leid, bitte verzeih mir!" Jean ging langsam auf Ayumi zu und nahm sie in die Arme um sie zu trösten.  
  
"Warum? Warum hast du mich nicht beachtet? Du hättest sterben können, ist dir das bewusst? Ich weiß nicht ob ich dir das Verzeihen kann. Du hast mich enttäuscht!" Ayumi riss sich von Jean los und lief in die Richtung ihres Gemachs.   
  
"Was sollte das nun werden ,wenn ich fragen darf Jean?" wollte Folken wissen.  
  
"Ich weiß es selber nicht genau. Als ich raus ging um Ayumi zu suchen, fand ich die beiden hier küssend vor. Leon küsste einfach Ayu, sie hat versucht sich los zureisen, soviel hab ich mit bekomme. Und irgendwie ist dann bei mir einer Sicherung durch gebrannt. Ich wollte Ayu mit Gewalt von Leon entfernen, wenn er sie nicht gehen ließe. Er ließ sie los und wollte dann mit mir um Ayu kämpfen. Gut das du dazwischen bist. Danke!"  
  
"Nichts zu Danken, war doch selbst verständlich, aber du hast jetzt ein Problem und ich glaube kaum, dass Ayumi dir deine Eifersucht verzeihen wird." An Mira gewand fuhr Folken fort, "Mira kannst du vielleicht mal mit Ayu reden, ich glaube sie braucht jetzt jemanden mit dem sie reden kann. Ich bin zwar ihr Bruder, doch bezweifle ich, dass ich dafür der passende bin."  
  
Mira lief so schnell sie konnte hinter Ayumi her, während Folken und Jean zurück in den Saal kehrten.  
  
Dort angekommen platzte plötzlich ein Bote rein.  
  
"Ich muss sofort zum König von Fanelia und dem König von Zaibach. Etwas schreckliches wird passieren, macht platz ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit. Majestäten, ich bringe Nachricht von der Grenze zwischen Fanelia und Zaibach. Beide Völker versammeln sich dort um zu kämpfen und der Anführer der Zaibacher soll Dilandau sein. Was soll nun geschehen?"  
  
"Das kann doch nicht sein warum sollten unsere Völker einander bekriegen. Ich dachte alle hätten den Schicksalskrieg überwunden. Mach sofort ein Flugschiff bereit, wir werden diese Schlacht versuchen noch zu verhindern." Van war starr vor schreck, somit übernahm der König aus Zaibach das Kommando.  
  
Doch die Schlacht hatte bereits begonnen. Tarasi hatte sich vorsichtshalber in Sicherheit gebracht und schaute nun dem Kampf belustig zu. Als plötzlich ein dunkler Schatten über ihn her flog und diesem Schatten folgten noch mehrer.  
  
Auch die Kämpfer auf dem Schlachtfeld bemerkten die riesigen Schatten und blickten nach oben.   
  
"Die Drachen kommen, schnell bringt euch in Sicherheit und lasst die Schwerter fallen, dann greifen uns die Drachen auch nicht an!" rief Marek so laut er konnte. Und tatsächlich ließen alle ihre Schwerter, Sperre und Stäbe fallen.  
  
"Was soll das werden?" rief ein Drache. " Verbündete die sich bekämpfen gab es das letzte mal bei der letzten Schlacht des Schicksalskrieges! Außerdem seid ihr bald noch enger mit einander verbunden, durch die Hochzeit der beiden Königskinder von Fanelia und Zaibach. Lasst das kämpfen sein, eure Herrscher werden bald hier eintreffen."  
  
Die Leute Gehorchteten dem Drachen und warteten auf ihre Herrscher. Tarasi wollte wieder verschwinden, doch diesmal griff ihn ein Drache mit seinen Krallen und hielt ihn somit fest.  
  
"Ich befehle dir mich sofort los zu lassen!"  
  
"Du hast mir nichts zu befehlen, ich nehme nur befehle von der Prinzessin und dem Prinzen oder von Artgenossen an, aber nicht von einem verrückten Priester. Du wirst hier schön warten bis entschieden ist was mit dir geschehen soll!"   
  
Damit war es beschlossen, Tarasi konnte sich diesmal seinen Schicksal nicht entfliehen.  
  
Kaum war Ayumi in ihrem Zimmer angekommen und Mira auf sie einredete, als Hitomi ins Zimmer getürmt kam und beide mit zum Flugschiff brachte.  
  
"Was ist denn passiert Mama?"  
  
"Das Volk von Fanelia und Zaibach bekämpfen sich an der Grenze und ihre beiden müsst als Thronerben mitkommen, also los jetzt." Jean stand an der Rampe des Flugschiffes und sah die drei kommen. Er wollte mit Ayumi reden, doch sie sah ihn nicht an und ging ihm aus dem weg sobald er mir ihr reden wollte.   
  
Als die Flugschiffe das Schlachtfeld erreichten, waren alle erstaunt, dass die Drachen anscheint diesen Kampf schon beendet hatten und das die Drachen überhaupt hier waren.  
  
Marek sie zu dem Drachen der Tarasi hatte.  
  
"Sieh an sieh an, die Prinzessin und der Prinz der Drachen sind gekommen und sogar das zukünftiger Herrscherpaar von Zaibach. Was verschafft mir die Ehre für euern Besuch?" sprach Tarasi verächtlich.  
  
"Du schon wieder!2 kam es von Ayumi. "Du wirst langsam zu Plage Tarasi."  
  
Van fand nun wieder seine Stimme. "Das hätte ich mir denken können! Er versucht auch wirklich alles um an die Herrschaft über Gaia zu erlangen. Wo ist Dilandau?"  
  
"Was weiß ich, wo dieses Monster ist. Ich werde auch noch über Gaia herrschen, ihr werdet schon sehen."  
  
"Sei still, alter Priester!" fauchte der Drache und sprach im normalen Ton weiter, "Dilandau ist in Gefangenschaft zweier Drachen, doch was uns wundert ist, dass er sagt er sei nicht Dilandau sonder Serena."  
  
"Das ist schon in Ordnung, könnten ihr ihn bitte zu Flugschiff bringen, der Ritter des Himmels wird sich dort um ihn kümmern." Van wollte sich nun wieder Tarasi zu wenden als Ayumi das Wort ergriff.  
  
"Letztes mal konntest du deinem Schicksal noch entkommen, doch dies mal werden wir dich bestrafen. Du hast so viel Leid über Gaia gebracht." Jean fuhr für Ayumi fort.  
  
"Das wir dich auf jeden fall nicht leicht bestrafen werden. Es wird Zeit das auch der letzte Drachenpriester von Gaia verschwindet. Wir, der Drachenprinz und die Drachenprinzessin überlassen es den Drachen über dich zu richten!"  
  
"Nein, dass könnt ihr nicht machen, Nein!!!!" Tarasi schrei verstummte als der Drache, der ihn fest hielt, zudrückte.  
  
"Es wird Zeit das wir zu den Menschen sprechen die auf dem Schlachtfeld stehen! Und uns anhören welche Gründe sie für diesen Kampf hatten," meinte der König aus Zaibach. Alle stimmten ihm zu und gingen zu Rand des kleinen Berges.  
  
Die Menschen verbeugten sich, als sie ihre Herrscher sahen.  
  
Als erstes sprach Van: "Volk von Fanelia, was brachte euch dazu gegen Zaibach zu kämpfen?"  
  
"Wir wollten uns für die Zerstörung Fanelias im Schicksalskrieg rächen!" rief eine Stimme aus der Menge.  
  
"Wurde Fanelia nicht schon gerächt als Zaibach im Schicksalskrieg besiegt wurde? Zaibach half euch eure Häuser wieder aufzubauen. Euer Prinz wird die Thronerbin Zaibachs heiraten, damit endgültig Frieden zwischen unsern Ländern herrscht!" Dies war eindeutig, die Menschen aus Fanelia schwiegen, jeder dachte sich nur wie es soweit kommen konnte.  
  
Nun sprach der König aus Zaibach: "Volk aus Zaibach, ich möchte nun eure Beweggründe für diesen Kampf hören!"   
  
"Wir hatten angst, dass durch die Hochzeit von Prinzessin Mira mit den fanelischen Prinzen, die Drachen auch uns angreifen würden. Und wir wollten uns nicht damit abfinden für immer mit Fanelia verbunden zu sein."  
  
"Ihr wisst, dass das keine Gründe sind. Wie ihr alle wisst, greifen die Drachen uns nur an, wenn sie sich angegriffen oder bedroht fühlen, sonst nicht. Ist es wirklich für euch so schlimm wenn man durch diese Heirat wirklich Frieden hat?" "Nein" riefen alle.  
  
4 Monate sind vergangen, seit diesem Tag. Auf der Hochzeit von Folken und Mira wurde die Verlobung von Ayumi und Jean endgültig bekannt gegeben. Die beiden hatten sich auf dem Rückflug lang Unterhalten und Ayumi vergab Jean sein Verhalten. Auch Leon hatte sich mit der Prinzessin aus Basram verlobt.  
  
Weiter 2 Jahre vergangen und Ayumi und Jean heiraten endlich. Doch das begann nicht. Auch bei der Krönung der beiden zum Herscherpaar über Fanelia, Lorien und den Drachen, geschah nichts. Erst bei der Geburt ihrer ersten Tochter , die sie Miyu nannten, begann das neue Zeitalter.  
  
~*~*~Ende~*~*~  
  
Ich hoffe die Geschichte hat euch gefallen. Ich weiß noch nicht ob es noch eine Fortsetzung zu 'Die Drachenkönigin' geben wird. Kommentare könnt ihr an angie166@freenet.de schicken. 


End file.
